The Teen Titans, Sasuke's Imagination Improved!
by Kogame
Summary: i don't want to spoil this great story. FLAMES ARE WELCOME!


Teen Titans

Sasuke's Imagination

This story involves a new character, named Sasuke, pronounced sa-su-kee. She has extraordinary powers, stronger than any of the Teen Titans. Beast Boys falling in love with her. Ill stop talking so that you can read it now. Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or Inuyasha. This is 1 shot, cause I hate making chapters.

Chapter 1-Isolation

Sasuke sat down undera tree, and began to read her favorite novel series, "The Wizards Ward." She always seemed to be apart from the crowd. She didn't have any friends, but didn't have enemies either. She was just…there. But she didn't mind. Her head was always up in the clouds, thinking of ways to entertain her self. Sasuke lived in Saskatoon, Canada, the warm country up North where she always had a chance to make her imagination run free. There wasn't much crime, or poverty, or hate. The only place she ever saw terror were in her step-parents eyes. The reason being, her parents were afraid of her. She had the power to take over everything she desired. Even more powerful than the sun itself, but she had no reason too. She led a fine life.

Sasuke was very pretty. She had wavy, deep red hair, and deep green eyes. She always knew what to wear on occasion, or not on occasion, but no one really noticed. Yet still, this didn't bother her.

Somehow, word of her power spread around causing commotion everywhere. People thought that that place they were was not a good place to raise their children. For that reason, people started leaving town, and heading for the suburbs. Within months, the news of her power had spread nation wide, causing the government to come after her, though she did not do bad, she was a threat to the people.

She hid herself under water in a river, (cause for some reason, she forms gills on the side of her neck, when she goes into water) with her cell phone up on shore, hoping some one would call her to help her out. She thought the day would never come, and stopped caring about herself. Sasuke didn't eat, or shower for that matter, she just stopped.

Suddenly when she had lost all hope, her phone rang. Waking her up from her much needed nap, she shook herself from sleep; just enough to realize the sound was coming from the shore. She dragged herself on shore, but a million thoughts ran through her head. _What if it was the people who were after me? What if they tracked down my phone number?_ She thought, starting to shake as she reached for the phone. She hesitated, and then thought:_ it might be someone who wants to help, or take me in? I may as well chance it. I've got nothing to lose._

She picked up the phone, and slowly pressed the "talk" button. "H-Hello?"

"Hi Sasuke! The name's Robin, I'm from the Teen Titans. We have all heard about you, and would like to help. What say you?"

Astonished, Sasuke dropped the phone into the dirt along side the river.

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" said the strange voice on the phone. Picking the phone out of the dirt, and trying her best to get all the dirt off, she replied "Sure. But who are you? I've never heard of the 'Teen Titans' Sounds like some crackpot joke. How can I trust you?" She answered to the character on the phone. There was no reply. Thinking is was a dramatic pause, she waited, but there was no answer. "I knew it." She said to herself, turning off her phone. For many days, she sat under the water, hoping someone will cal her with an ACTUAL offer.

About 2 days later after she got the anonymous call, she thought she began to hear things, mechanical sounds, coming from the water. Maybe the people who wanted her dead had found her. The sound became closer, and within every second it became louder, she got even more frightened than the day she was discovered nationally. Just then, bubbles began to rise, probably from deep under. _Tha-that just can't be the government…can it? They don't have subs small enough to flow through a river…_ she thought.

"There! There she is! Help her on board, Raven." Said the same strange voice who had called her earlier, as a small sub, with a giant "T" on the side of it, rose out of the water, causing Sasuke to rush on shore in freight. "Robin" had opened the hatch, and was pointing right at her, as he called another to the deck.

Another, very pale being, sort of, levitated out of the sub, using powers almost exactly like her own. "Do not be afraid, we are here to help." Said the girl.

_I think maybe she is probably the same of age, but why does that matter right now? _She thought, in freightThe girl had a long, hooded blue cape, covering most of her, except when she pushed it out of the way with her arms. As she did, Sasuke started seeing black.

Beginning to lift into the air, her senses came back. "I can get myself on, thank you very much, but why should I? I'm not sure I should trust you, like I had said, before, err….Raven, it?" she belted out, not wary at how loud she was. With her own powers, well, one of her many, she pushed herself out of ravens grasp, but in the process, she was hovering over the water. "WO...WHOA! Robin and raven shielded themselves from the uprising water, until Sasuke came back up again. "Oh, come on! I was just drying off too, well, its my own fault." She shrugged at Raven and Robin. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

Amazed by how Sasuke was able to get herself out of her grasp, she backed of. "Have fun. I'll be in the hull, meditating if you want me, but unless it's urgent, don't." Raven said sarcastically. When Raven was gone, Robin looked back at Sasuke, in total amazement. "Need any help?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

Sasuke hesitated, but right away, she was able to tell, he meant what he said and she lifted herself of the water, completely dry. Robin looked confused. He thought she said she took a long time to dry off. It wasn't as hard as it usually was for her to dry herself off, because her boots had a water leaking hole in it. It usually took her a few minutes to get the water out of her boot.

Checking to make everything was dry; she lifted her head back at Robin, and smiled, smiling. Robin smiled, in a corny sort of way. She took his hand and landed softly on the deck of the small submarine. "Are you sure you not some secret, Canadian government agency, tricking me? It could happen." She asked, in a funny tone.

He rolled his eyes behind his mask. "We're not Canadian, and were not secret. Trust me. We better get going. Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire are dying to meet you." He pointed out, promptly.

Lowering herself into the sub, she asked: "Who?"

End chapter 1

Chapter 2-The Titans

Lifting the hatch, Robin pulled Sasuke aboard the deck of the sub. Sasuke insisted that she was fine on her own. Raven then floated on deck. "Check it out, Sasuke. Titan Tower! Our home." Said Robin, pointing at the large 'T' shaped tower.

"WO…wow…how many friends do you have? There must be enough room for at least 200 to live there!" Sasuke said, astonished, shielding the blinding light of the sun form her delicate eyes using her arm. She continued to look up at the tower, hoping there weren't many people. She wouldn't have a lot of fun in a residential mall.

"No, actually, there's only five of us." Raven pointed out. She smiled, which seemed suspiciously out of character for her. She must have liked her, because they were slightly similar. But she was probably just being polite.

Walking in to what seemed to be the wreck/main room, the size knocked her back a few centimeters. It was the size of her old house. All of it. Another girl taller than Raven, was flipping through CD's, finding out what one to play next. The only thing weird about that was that it wasn't Earthly music. She looked quite similar to Sasuke. She had green eyes, and red hair, and what seemed to be, tanned skin, except hers was more orange. She also wore a short purple mini skirt and tank top, with a dark purple bead on the chest, and purple boots that nearly met her skirt. Another, much shorter boy was sitting on the couch. He was completely green of color, with pointy ears and a black and purple suit. He was staring at the screen intently, playing a car racing game against, who must've been Cyborg. After all, he was half robot.

In about a split second, everyone in the room had noticed her. They had seemed stunned at the moment she had walked in. Sasuke suddenly got that 'unwanted feeling' in her stomach. But that didn't last long, for as soon as she looked back up, The Orange girl was flying straight for her. Sasuke took a giant step back, for balance on the connection, but Starfire stopped right before her. "Welcome to our home! I am pleased to meet you…erm…Sasuke?" She asked loudly and proudly." My Name is Starfire, and I sincerely would like to be your friend! Would you like to be mine?"

"I…" Before she was able to answer, a giant, green dog ran right into her, and knocked her over. Knowing his mistake, Beastboy backed off, and turned to normal.

"Heh….sorry about that. Got a little carried away." Beastboy said, rubbing the back of his head, with a giant fanged grin.

Sasuke smiled. "Nice to meet you, er, Beastboy." She said in a pleasant voice. Suddenly, Beastboy had hearts in his eyes, and then collapsed. As Starfire lowered to help him up, Sasuke saw Cyborg coming up. He had a smile on his face too.

"Hey, Sasuke, how'ya doin'?" he stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm fine…sort of…well..." she said, but then just gave a big goofy grin instead. She felt strange around these new people, who all suddenly wanted to help her, but she thought she would finally be able to fit in.

"I never do this to new people so suddenly, but you're an exception. Here. Take this. You're going to need it." Robin smiled, and handed Sasuke a communicator. "Would you like to be a Teen Titan?" Sasuke took the communicator from Robin, finally feeling like she was finally able to show someone what she was capable of, without them getting the air force to come after her.

"Wonderful! Come with me, new found friend," Said Starfire, excitedly. "I will show you to your new room!" Starfire dragged her new found friend out of the room, followed closely by Beastboy.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Raven asked: "So why did you accept her on to the team so quickly?" Robin smirked. "I just felt it. After all, I have been watching her these past few months, so I can trust her." Raven rolled her eyes, and went to the couch. She picked up her all time favorite fiction book, "The Wizards Ward".

Cyborg went back to his video game, and added a few extra cheap moves while Beastboy wasn't around.

Back at Sasuke's room, a roar of excitement filled the hallways. "Holy Shizwa! This has got to be the biggest room I've ever seen! Not to mention the view. Wow. I could get used to this. But, it does lack a little something…" Sasuke said, looking around the room."

What else could there be? You got your computer, bed, 21st century desk, TV, video games, and all the cool stuff anyone could've imagined!" Beastboy promptly pointed out, pointing at all the furniture.

Sasuke rolled her eyes. "It's not what it has, it's what it lacks. Just watch and learn, my new dear friend." Sasuke closed her eyes, and lifted her arm, lifting all the objects in the room. Starfire and Beastboy watched in amazement. Sasuke held that pose for about two seconds, and then sudden opening of her hand sent all the furniture flying everywhere, until it found Sasuke's desired location in the room. Starfire had to duck twice, because of the flying furniture. Sasuke apologized, and concentrated harder. The room was reorganized in 12 seconds flat. "There, finished. See what I mean, Beastboy? That's what it was missing. My organizational skills. Beastboy? Beastboy! "

Beastboy had turned himself into a small chickadee, hiding under Sasuke's slightly puffed, wavy hair, but he wasn't scared as he sat there. Come to think of it, he was happy. She started to giggle, but then felt very dizzy and sick, with a strange feeling. She had an Image of a man, in a white gorilla cloak, standing over a field of dead Japanese soldiers. Suddenly, she blacked out.

End chapter 2

Chapter 3- Old Japanese Friends.

"Hey Star, did you see, in your head, what I just saw?" Beastboy asked, slightly worried. Starfire nodded slowly, to scared to speak. They both then rushed to Sasuke's side, and checked her pulse Her red hair completely covered her face. Just then, Robin, Raven, And Cyborg rushed in.

"I have a hunch the reason we just had a sickening sight in our minds was because of her." Cyborg pointed out, walking in. Everyone agreed that fact. Sasuke shot straight up, shouting "NARAKU!" and hitting Beastboy in the head with her own.

She was in shock, but it was coming back to her. Sasuke looked around rubbing her forehead, and saw all of her new friends, staring in a worried way. "Did you see my vision?"

"I think so." Vowed Robin. Sasuke took a quick glance at Robin, and then quickly looked at the floor.

"I-I have to go, I must leave. It's too dangerous for me to be here. I'm putting you all in danger." She sighed, growing tears in her eyes. She got up and ran out of the room, toward the roof. She looked back to make sure no one was following her, then she sat down to relax

"She is really upset. Should we go see her?" Starfire asked Robin, who said it would be a good idea to follow her to her destination.

Hearing this, Beastboy ran to catch up with Sasuke, who was just about to lift off, after she relaxed her mind, but Beastboy grabbed her arm. She didn't look at Beastboy, but she knew it was him. Even though she had just met him that same day, she had the feeling she knew him from years ago. She sat back down on the cold hard rock of the Titan Tower, and looked at Beastboy with tears in her eyes. "Oh Beastboy. This is how it is. I get new, fabulous friends, and he finds out and…" she stuttered. Beastboy knew whoever "he" was had to be Naraku.

Sasuke turned away to cry, but Beastboy hated to see a cute girl act that way. When he thought she was controlled for the moment, she turned back to Beastboy to see: a naked mole rat, playing dead. She started to smile, then laugh at the sight of his attempt to make her happy. Flipping over, he transformed into a kitten, because he wanted to be cuddled by her. That is exactly what she did. "Thank you, Beastboy. You really know how to cheer someone up." Beastboy looked up at Sasuke, and was happy to see her happy.

"Beastboy, Sasuke, Are you ready to leave?" Said Robin off Beastboy's Communicator. He said we were, and that we would be right down. Sasuke looked at Beastboy in confusion.

"Beastboy, I must go alone. Only Kagome and other demons can….get… through…" Sasuke hesitated, and then looked at Beastboy. "Maybe it is possible for you to come. You, Raven, Starfire, but…not the others."

Beastboy was confused. They had started there way down to the main room. "what do you means, that's it? You mean, only people with biological powers can get through? Through what?" Beastboy asked, confused. "_The well in kagome's back yard_" she wanted to answer so badly, but couldn't get it out.

Sasuke was born a demon of Japan, but lived in Canada for preteen years, but now that the government found out about her, she has to find a new place to live. The titans except her, but with consequences.She tried mentally to tell him in his mind, but she was being cut off. "can you get Raven and Starfire up on the roof please? Please do that and telling Robin and Cyborg they cannot join? They only way for them to get through is on the inside of the w..we..portal." She asked, shaking, hoping the others would not get upset, it wasn't her fault they couldn't join. She was in a panic state. Without question, Beastboy ran his hardest down the hall, without even thinking of turning into an animal.

Sasuke ran back up to the roof, and waited for Beastboy to return with the others. Waiting, she thought how good of an idea this actually was. She needed all the help she could get, though the thought of putting her friends in danger didn't cross her mind. When her few friends came up, she explained the situation.

End Chapter 3

Chapter 4-Pacific Problems and Mayhem in Japan.

"We could take the Deep Sea Sub, but none of us that are going know how to drive it. After all, we are going to have to cross the Pacific Ocean to get there." Beastboy sat down puzzled. Sasuke sat down as well, trying to come up with an idea. She looked around at Raven and Starfire, seeing what capabilities they have. Then it clicked.

"Raven, you can levitate, correct?" She asked Raven. "Yes." She replied.

Starfire, you can fly, and Beastboy, you are capable of turning into animals, like ones that can fly." She shouted smiling, unaware of how loud she had become. "I think we found our means of transportation!" Beastboy shouted in enjoyment, jumping around in circles. He Turned into a humming bird, and flew straight for the Ocean.

They traveled for many days before the first problem. "Er, Sasuke, we have a major problem." Raven said. Sasuke turned around to see Raven, trying to keep Starfire from falling into the ocean with her powers. She seemed as she was losing too much energy to keep her up.

"Share the load. Were going to have to continue moving until we come upon a ship, or some sort of boat heading for Japan. I hope Beastboy is alright…BEASTBOY!" Shouted Sasuke, watching the poor green bird heading downward. Sasuke dove to catch him, not worrying, but still knew she had a problem with exhaustion.

When she thought the trip was going to be a failure, she saw a barge, carrying American goods heading for Asia. She smiled, and looked at Raven, who happened to be very pleased with the fact.

"Sure, you can stay on our barge! No problem." A man smiled at Sasuke, in a twisted kind of way. She knew this was the road to trouble, rather ship. Sasuke and Raven looked at each other, worrying. Starfire and Beastboy were too tired to notice. Sasuke bit her lip. "Well, it can't get any worse, could it? I'll stay awake to watch, and well take turns, alright Raven? I just don't trust these people." She said quietly in their room. Starfire was dragged into the room, as Beastboy with Raven. Sasuke flinched at the sight of this. She wasn't jealous. She couldn't be. It's not like she really liked Beastboy or anything, right? Or maybe she was jealous. She never felt that way before.

Sasuke did her best to try to stay awake, but her long journey headed for Japan was longer than she expected. She eventually fell asleep, not even on the bed, just in the corner on the floor next to where Raven had dumped Beastboy. Sasuke's head flopped onto Beastboy's shoulder, she knew it was there, but she didn't mind.

Footsteps came towards the door, slowly, but surly. Sasuke and the three Titans we still asleep, not knowing what they were in for.

Back at the Tower:

"I can't believe I just stayed here, while everyone else is out there, possibly in trouble. They didn't even take the Deep Sea Sub." Robin shouted at himself. He kept thinking about how Sasuke said he wouldn't get through "the portal" and how he couldn't help. He thought he'd better start dealing with…..the unclean tower. It seems this job was left with him, even though Cyborg was there too. He let out a deep sigh, and decided to start with the main room.

On the way to Japan:

Sasuke perked up at the sound of upcoming steps, yet she wished she heard them earlier. She jumped up, almost falling over from dizziness, and attempted to wake Raven up, because she knew she wouldn't get Beastboy or Starfire up.

Sasuke began to lightly shake Raven, knowing a grand shake wouldn't be necessary. "Raven, I don't think there to welcoming on this ship. I'm afraid…I think that they think that were here to kill them, and there coming to get us first and..." Sasuke hardly finished when Raven interrupted.

"Sasuke," Raven whispered, in a half asleep tone. "I think your right. I got all the sleep I need. Let's go." Her voice began to accelerate as she spoke, probably waking up. Raven ran over to the other bed where Starfire lay. She was sound asleep, but Raven didn't care. "Asurath Metrion Zinthos" Raven muttered these words to herself. Starfire began to lift out of her bed.

The door handle rattled. _Good thing it has a lock on it._ Sasuke thought to herself

"Pardon?" Asked Raven, looking up. At that point, her hood was up again.

"I didn't say anything." Sasuke pointed out. "Wait…" _Can she hear what I'm thinking?_

"Yes. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Raven said promptly. Sasuke was amazed. She was finally able to say something to somebody, and have them actually reply.

"_I can hear your thoughts too. Wow. This might come in handy." _Sasuke's voice sounded off in Raven's head. She smiled. The door rattled again. Panic rose in Sasuke's mind. She began to stop worrying about her present problem. She couldn't help but think about Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku…and Naraku. Panic hit her inside and out. She wasn't able to control her thoughts. Raven felt her pain and fear.

Sasuke dropped Beastboy and crouched down, holding her head in agony. Raven lowered Starfire and ran to Sasuke's side. Sasuke was having another flashback. _Not here. Not now. I can't. Oh my G..._her words trailed off in Ravens mind, being replaced with Sasuke's Vision. Raven closed her eyes and watched carefully. This was probably information that was needed in her journey.

_FLASHBACK……_

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking going outside on the night of a new moon? Naraku could have seen you, or anyone of your other enemies. You're such an idiot!" A raven haired girl was staring right into a white haired, dog eared demon's eyes. Raven was having problems making sense of this. "Humph. If that was even possible, Kagome, I wouldn't be alive right now. Besides, I can handle myself fine as a human." Inuyasha pointed out. "You are one stubborn jerk, you know that? One stubborn…" Kagome's voice faded.

A loud noise came from outside of the room, Sounds like screams of agony and buildings being demolished. Inuyasha ran out, sniffing the air, followed closely by Kagome. Outside, Raven finally saw Sasuke, fighting a large spider demon, with a large spider scar on its back. She thought it was the symbol of the enemy, which was probably very close to the right answer. Kagome got her arrow ready, pointing straight at the demon, but pulled back. Raven looked back at the spider, seeing Sasuke, come up from behind the beast. She simply lifted her hand, shooting the beast 80 or 100 feet in the air. She then dropped her hand, causing the spider to fall to the ground. Yet, this was not enough to kill him. Sasuke looked straight at Raven then. Raven looked back at her in confusion. Sasuke winked. Does she know that Raven was there? The answer is simple. She wasn't looking at Raven. She was looking at Kagome, telling her to prepare her arrow for a shot.

"Naraku! You're going down." Kagome shot the arrow, heading straight for Raven. Raven panicked, thinking it was the end, but the arrow went right through her and headed straight to Naraku. Raven zipped around watching the arrow, and the panicking spider….

_FLASHBACK ENDED. _

Raven shot up from her trance, looking at Sasuke, who was looking back at her, in a satisfied way. "We never actually defeated Naraku…" Her voice trailed off, looking away in shame. "It was all my fault…" Sasuke had tears forming in her eyes that she couldn't hold back.

Beastboy sat up, looking at Sasuke, and how sorry she had felt for her, as he noticed that she was crying. He knew why. He had seen the vision, not exactly knowing why. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up, smiling. A happy and warm feeling came over her every time she saw him, like she had no worries, or hatred. A large bang on the door broke the moment. Starfire had also awoken, knowing the happenings of the vision, but had no time to ask questions.

Finally, the constant banging on the door had caused it to collapse. Sasuke sat back up, preparing for a real simple fight against humans, with cheap metal weapons. Everyone in the room began to glare right at the big, scared men. That's what they were probably feeling. Fear. Raven flopped down onto her bed, yawning. The men with cheap cutlery were insulted. Sasuke was beginning to get the idea. She sat down on the floor, pointing and laughing at the four men. One of them stepped forward with a steak knife. She laughed more. The truth was, she wasn't faking. She was also laughing at herself, for getting so worked up over her nothing. Starfire began to laugh, also thinking the present problem was humorous. Beastboy turned himself into a hyena and rolled on his side, laughing.

The men standing in the door way thought they were in trouble, seeing how they were enjoying the moment. As soon as everyone stopped laughing, (Which took a while) Sasuke flew straight in front of the biggest person in the middle. "Are you afraid of the dark?" she whispered. She flicked off the light with her mind. Then, all the men dropped there weapons and began to stagger away, climbing over each other to get away. Sasuke dropped on her back laughing again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

End chapter 4­

Chapter 5-Yumiko, Kagome, and the Well.

Sasuke landed on the edge of the Tokyo harbor. She had been there before, knowing where she was, and where she was headed. Starfire, Raven, And Beastboy landed right behind her, almost in the water. "So this is Japan? It is quite crowded. Why do people all live on such limited land?" Starfire asked, looking around. She was right. Most of Japans population rested on this island in the middle.

Sasuke looked at Starfire and smiled. "Alright, all. We got to head for my friends backyard, for it has a w…we…w…portal in it." Sasuke said. She began to slap her forehead and racked her brain for ideas on why she couldn't say a very simple word. She said it in other forms, like "as well" but not in the way she wanted to.

The four friends walked swiftly into the crowd. Everyone around them wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Sasuke pushed her way through the people, followed closely by the others.

Raven was pushed in all directions. She with thinking of using her powers to put a barrier in-between her and the crowd, but she wasn't sure how they would take it. Sasuke fell to the ground after being pushed by a running man, trying his best to get to where he was going, fast. In the process of her fall, her communicator fell out of her pocket. It would have been her cell phone if she didn't ditch it at the river.

She reached out to pick it up, but a man picked it up for her, she looked up thinking he was a criminal, but he handed it back to her. He was actually quite friendly. Beastboy thought he was acting a bit too friendly. He curious look quickly turned into a jealous one. His felt his face burn.

Sasuke smiled, in a funny way. She didn't like how friendly he was being either. She's been hurt by friendly people like him before. "Thank you. I'll be of now." Sasuke stuttered.

She began to walk away, when she was held back. "Not until I get your phone number." The man said. Sasuke didn't even know this persons name. She gave him a look of disgust. He noticed this look, and gave her his own look of correction. "My bad. My name is Yumiko. I am probably one of the few fluent English speakers around. Besides me and my friend Kagome, everyone else is…"

"Kagome? You know Kagome? What's her phone number? I really must know." Sasuke shouted, causing many people around her to begin staring. Her face went red.

Yumiko began to smile again. He shared Kagome's phone number with her. "What about that phone number?" He asked, trying to make it seem like a compliment. Sasuke looked at him, with the same disgusted look as before. She turned around, facing Beastboy and rolling her eyes.

Sasuke's face lit up. She whipped around back to the patient man, and smiled. "I'll give you my cell phone number." She began to scribble numbers onto a paper she got from Yumiko. When he got the number back, he was totally speechless. Obviously he didn't get phone numbers very often. At a random moment of silence, he skipped of, laughing hysterically.

"Sasuke, why did you give that stranger your phone number? You looked as if you didn't enjoy his presence." Starfire spoke out, highly confused.

"That's because she left her cell phone by the river!" A familiar voice came from behind. Everyone spun around to see Robin and Cyborg, with cocky grins on there faces. Sasuke was glad to see them, but also mad. She had already told them this journey wouldn't be possible for them. After all, Kagome was the only powerless human who was able to get through.

Sasuke Started to think on how she got through, and maybe Robin and Cyborg would be able to use the same way. "The Jewel Shards!" Sasuke shouted, smiling. She was the only one with a wide eyed look. "I'll explain over pizza…unless you're not hungry, of course. My treat." Everyone nodded, and followed Sasuke to the closest pizza place.

"So that's why you said it would be a bad idea if we came. I knew it was because of a reason like that. But that shouldn't matter. We forgive you" Robin spoke willfully over his oversized slice of pizza. Sasuke nodded. She felt guilty for what she had done, and began to think if the entire idea was any good anyways. She became lost in thought._ Inuyasha might still bare a grudge against me. For all I know, Naraku would be planning a trap for my return, but my visions never lie…something's going to happen._ Sasuke's voice began to trail off in Ravens head and she began to wonder what kind of trap there would be. A sudden burst of Beastboy's thought filled her head, about how a piece of pepperoni was on his slice.

Sasuke looked up at the crowd. She saw school girls wearing uniforms quite like Kagome's, but no Kagome. Sasuke took a closer look. Sure enough, Kagome's head showed in of the crowd, followed closely by her friends from school. "Kagome! Kagome! Over here! I've got to speak to you!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone at her table looked up to see what she was shouting about.

Kagome looked over. She began to wave, but then saw the others sitting at her table. She lowered her hand and just stared. Sasuke shook her head and walked over, pulling Kagome away from her friends. "What are you doing here in Japan, Sasuke? Shopping with your friends? I hope you're not here to go to the feudal era. You know how Inuyasha feels about you, since the incident." Kagome told her, in a warning voice.

"Not to play. Naraku's got something going on." Sasuke replied.

"What kind of thing?"

"Total destruction."

"What? Like…"

"Inuyasha's death."

Kagome became wide eyed. "Then why…"

"Why do I want to help him? Because, I still want him to trust me." Sasuke belted. Kagome stepped back. She didn't want Kagome to be hurt. She just wanted her to understand. Sasuke looked over Kagome's shoulder. Her friends and Kagome's friends were all staring. Sasuke dropped her head. "If Inuyasha ever decides to not allow me to enter, er, feudal Japan, This is what well do…" Whispering began crossing the two friends.

"Gotchya. Inuyasha won't know what hit him." Kagome smiled, and so did Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at her five friends and signaled them over. A massive introduction began crossing between Kagome and the Titans. "Guys, this will be our, er, guide through Japan." Sasuke said

"Wonderful! It is a good thing too. We would be lost without a guide!" Starfire said, beginning to lift slightly into the air, but Robin pulled her down, trying not to let them be seen.

"Wow. That has got to be the worst looking well I've ever seen. Doesn't even look like the ones you see in The Disney classics" Raven said, trying to keep it to herself. In the backyard of Kagome's house.

"That's because the well is over 600 years old." Kagome stated. A large wow struck the group. Kagome was about to hop in. "Oops, I almost forgot. Take these. Don't lose them." Kagome handed Cyborg and Robin a small jewel each. They looked liked rose quartz'.

"What are these?" Robin asked, staring at the powerful Crystal.

"They're jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel, a powerful jewel wanted by demons. But I'll explain later." Kagome went first into the deep dark well. Sasuke motioned Cyborg and Robin to go ahead of her. After their entrance, She told Starfire and Raven in.

Beastboy had the idea she was saving beast for last. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him in by surprise. In the well, everything looked uneven and deformed, but very beautiful in a way. Sasuke turned around and smiled. Beastboy smiled back. Raven looked back and rolled her eyes.

Soon, everyone was on the bottom of a well again. "Didn't it work?" Asked Cyborg, totally confused.

Sasuke grinned. "Look up! Blue sky, not a roof." Sasuke lifted Cyborg and Kagome out of the well, while she allowed Starfire to take Robin, for a certain reason. Beastboy turned into a budgie and flew up. Raven the same, but not a budgie.

Sasuke landed, next to Beastboy (Which was expected). Everyone looked around. Kagome expected Inuyasha to be waiting, but he must have caught Sasuke's scent. "Oh, no you don't!" Shouted an anonymous voice from above. Inuyasha dropped right in front of Sasuke, Grabbing her wrist, and pushing her back. "You're not supposed to be here. Not after what had happened before." He shouted. Sasuke rolled her eyes and pushed him off, sending him towards a large tree across the field Kagome gasped. She didn't want him to be hurt through stupidity.

Sasuke looked over and gave her a 'don't worry' look. Kagome's face loosened. Sasuke turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was nearing the tree. You could hear him yell all through the nearby villages. Suddenly he stopped, centimeters from the tree.

Sasuke turned around. "That was our first problem. Now we have to find Naraku, the evil demon we saw in my vision."

"The guy in the monkey suit?" asked Beastboy. Sasuke and Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, and you're not the one who's gunna Defeat him, understand?" Sasuke turned around and saw Inuyasha holding up the Tet Seiga to Sasuke's back.

"SIT" shouted Kagome, her eyes fixed on Inuyasha. With one large thunk, Inuyasha Sasuke laughed, and so did the Titans.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head. "I can't believe you brought foreigners too. What are you planning to do?" he asked, still shaking from the head first plunge into the cold ground.

Sasuke glared viciously at him. All of a sudden, Inuyasha had an "Uh, oh" look upon his face. Sasuke got the idea that it would be funny to walk right over him, and walk straight into feudal Japan, adding insult to injury. "Are you coming?" She asked Kagome and the Titans.

End chapter 5

Chapter 6- Titans First Encounter With a Demon

Inuyasha franticly sniffed the air. He and everyone else were sitting in a little home of old Lady Kaede, a priestess, sister of Kikyo. Kikyo was once a priestess, protecting the Sacred Shikon Jewel. She died, from betrayal of Naraku, and was reincarnated with a body of clay, feeding of the souls of the departed.

"Smell that?" Inuyasha said. Miroku stood up, and silently left the hut. Miroku was 17 years of age, quite close to everyone else. He was completely obsessed with girls. Miroku had been cursed by Naraku with a vortex in his hand that sucked up anything in his path.

"Miroku…You'll get Naraku, wait for us!" Sango shouted after Miroku. Sango had always been jealous over Miroku's obsession with girls. He was never able to look into other girls eyes without the thought of Sango knowing what he was doing. Kilala, Sango's pet demon cat, ran after her.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Lady Kaede shook her head. "Are ye cursing at Miroku and Sango, or Naraku?" She asked. Inuyasha jumped up and walked out, heading towards the scent. Kagome grabbed her sacred arrows and ran to catch up, calling his name, and telling to wait up.

Sasuke looked at Robin, in a way of asking if he wanted to join. Robin looked around, besides Lady Keade; they were the only ones left. "I must warn you children, these are no ordinary monsters. They are demons, so I advise you to be careful.

"Oh, I don't want to go…" Came a small voice from behind Kaede. Sasuke looked behind her, and saw little Shippo, hiding.

"Oh, hello Shippo, why don't you come out and meet my friends?" Asked Sasuke in the sweetest tone.

"Dude, how cool is that? A talking fox!" Beastboy belted. Sasuke laughed. She just thought it was funny. Then again, she thought anything Beastboy said was funny. She got up and walked out, suddenly remembering Naraku was sensed.

As Sasuke ran, she heard battle calls like, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" shouted by Inuyasha, and "Dance of Blades" shouted by Kagura, A reincarnation of Naraku. Sasuke looked back and saw her five friends race to catch up.

_Damn._ She thought. _My one easy chance at Naraku, to destroy these damn visions. _She stopped in her tracks. "Uh, you guys might want to sit this one out." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"May I ask why?" Starfire asked politely.

Sasuke looked back at the battle. "Well, three reasons, first, Inuyasha hates being interrupted, second, Kagura is one heck of a demon, and third, it's not the one I'm after." After saying this, Sasuke flew up to I high tree, where she was able to view the battle, blocking attacks from Kagura using her mind, every now and then. Inuyasha thanked her with the shake of a fist. She sighed. Inuyasha had no reason to be so threatening, especially when she tried to help him.

Beastboy transformed into a small bird, flying up to join her, followed by Raven and Starfire. "Why does he treat you like that?" Asked Raven. Sasuke sighed, once more. She liked how her friends cared, but it wasn't necessary.

"Well, there was this thing that happened about a year ago." She said, Beastboy nodded, signaling her to continue. "My ability is to see what others are thinking, control them, and I must say, I had so much fun with that in Junior high school. Much like your power, Raven, I am able to move things, physical, and non- physical. But with every great power, there has to be a great weakness. "

'So that is how you blocked Kagura's attack, when there was nothing to block with." Stated Starfire. Sasuke nodded. Robin and Cyborg sat under the tree, watching the battle, realizing they couldn't fly.

"Anyway, I am able to control other peoples or demons minds, but I cannot protect my own." Sasuke said, tears forming in her eyes.

FLASHBACK

A fight between two half demons was happening in the middle of an empty village, between Inuyasha and Naraku, and Naraku was winning. Naraku looked quickly over at Sasuke, preparing to attack. She gasped wide eyed and stepped back, preparing to run. Naraku's look had turned into a death glare. Sasuke's mind was pulsing, painfully, as if she had a migraine. She collapsed, holding her head in pain. Naraku expected this reaction.

Kagome ran over, screaming her name, as did Inuyasha, completely forgetting about Naraku. Everything slowed around her, except the pain. All of a sudden, she wasn't able to feel anything, her entire body went numb. She lay there for a moment more, before she slowly lifted into the air, with a vicious look in her eye. She wasn't able to control her actions! She was going to attack her friends!

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke put her head down in shame, while the battle below continued. Just remembering that moment made her fear Naraku even more. Not to mention how much Inuyasha cared about her. She wanted to get back at Naraku, and impress Inuyasha. She was trying to hit two birds with one stone. Just then she realized the tree she was sitting in was the same tree Inuyasha always went to think in, the 40 foot tree that loomed over the village near the well.

Beastboy clenched his stomach. "Ohhhh, guys, I don't feel so hot." He mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "Probably from those four pounds of fishless sushi you ate." She said. He began to rock back and forth on their tree branch. He began to topple backwards. Thankfully, Cyborg caught him just in time. Sasuke was relieved. "Who knew that rice and seaweed alone could do that to you!"

"Poor Beastboy. Doesn't know when to quit." Said Robin, laughing slightly. Even though it wasn't funny, it was a little.

Kaede sat next to him, with a cup of her special stomach remedy. "Here, foolish one, drink this." She said. After Beastboy tasted it, he jumped up, shouting 'Make way for the bathroom!'

End Chapter 6

Chapter 7- The Ten Sega

After Beastboy vowed never to eat an overload of sushi again, Sasuke got the idea that the Titans might always have serious injuries from the demons they'll encounter. She wondered if she could borrow Sesshomaru's sword, the Ten Sega, the sword his father gave to him, like he gave to Inuyasha the Tet Seiga. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, and they don't get along very well. Not to mention that Inuyasha's only a half demon and Sesshomaru is full.

The Ten Sega has healing powers, capable of resurrecting the dead. Sesshomaru did that with a little girl named Rin, a small young follower of Sesshomaru. Sasuke thought it would help, because of the lack of power her friends have. They are as strong as Inuyasha, but the Tet Seiga adds to his power by much.

"I'm going to…get something; I'll be back by morning." Sasuke told all her friends.

Inuyasha stood up, grabbing her shoulder, yet again. "Where do you think your going?" He demanded.

I'm getting a useful, powerful weapon from your brother, Inuyasha." She stated, proudly. She had a great idea, and she wasn't letting it slip.

_I sure hope she's not getting the one the old man forged to defeat my sword, Damn that old hag. _He thought.

Sasuke looked back. "No, Inuyasha, the other one. I'm sure you'll understand why when my vision happens, and I will get it, for I was once his closest demon friend." She waved good-bye to all of her friends, and flew off, hoping that no one would follow.

Starfire waved good-bye, wondering what kind of weapon she meant. Inuyasha slumped down on the wall of the hut, mumbling to himself. _No way is she gunna get that sword from him, even if they were once very close friends. _He thought. Raven looked up. She heard what she had thought. If that were true, she would need help. Raven put down her rice and began to leave.

"Raven, where are you going?" asked Robin. He startled everyone, letting everyone know she was leaving.

Raven looked away, and said nothing for a second. "I'm going out for a walk, to explore the area." She mumbled. She began to walk away, slowly. When she was far enough away from the little home, she began to fly in the direction of Sasuke.

On her way to find Sesshomaru, she decided to pick up an outfit, just like Kikyo's, to bother Inuyasha, and have a place to put her sword. Her pants in the outfit were oversized black and baggy, like Kikyo's, with a Kimono looking top. It's the kind Lady Kaede was wearing.

From then on, she thought it would have been a good idea to walk, storing her energy. She began to sense Sesshomaru nearby, and walked faster.

Suddenly from over head, she sensed a different presence, a familiar one. "Raven, I would have liked to do this on my own!" She shouted, without even looking up.

Raven landed. "Inuyasha said your chances were slim, so I decided to join." She stated. She knew Sasuke wasn't upset. She was actually kind of glad she had company and great company at that.

"Sesshomaru, I wish to speak with you! Sasuke shouted, trying to act as if she were older.

Sesshomaru looked up. "What is it, a message from my brother?" He asked, with a snaky voice that he had always carried. Jaken and Rin stopped walking, and turned back. Jaken was a small, powerless demon with a powerful staff. He had always thought Sesshomaru would leave him behind,

Sasuke shook her head. "No. I wish to borrow your Ten Sega." She said, expecting the answer to be no.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword, then quickly at Raven. "Who is that demon?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Demon…?" Raven asked.

Sasuke stepped in the view of Sesshomaru to Raven. "Don't change the subject. I need that sword." She demanded, quickly leaving from her post, ready to attack.

Sesshomaru looked back at his sword, once again. He pulled it from his Kimono, sheath and all, and threw it at Sasuke. She caught it in the air, using her mind. Sesshomaru turned around and walked away. Rin began to quickly fire questions at him, asking who Sasuke was, where she came from.

Raven also asked questions regarding the sword. Sasuke explained that since her and the other Teen Titans were new at this, so it was always good to be smart. Raven nodded.

"Inuyasha is going to be so... well, angry, to put it mildly." Sasuke said. Raven laughed without thought, but quickly halted when she realized it. "Now that this is taken care of, we just need to get to Naraku." Sasuke sighed. She began cursing in her mind and mumbling about a barrier. "Naraku placed a barrier around him, and not even the Tet Seiga can get through. "Raven nodded. She didn't have a comment.

When they returned to the village, Inuyasha ran over to complain about their actions. When he realized the got the sword, he pulled back. "How….how did you…" He began but Raven cut in.

"He just gave it to her. Live with it." Raven scolded. She does that a lot. Inuyasha backed off once more. He had nothing to say.

"Hey! Sasuke and Raven are back!" Shouted Beastboy happily.

Sasuke smiled. "Looks like I didn't need this." Sasuke put her sword back.

"Wow. What a cool sword. Can I see it?" Beastboy asked, over exited, as usual.

Sasuke looked up, and grinned evilly. "Sure Beastboy." She said, trying to make everyone suspicious. Sasuke looked at Raven, who grinned, knowing what she was going to do. She began to pull the sword from the sheath, in a fighting stance.

"Hey, take it easy. I just want to see it!" Beastboy cried out.

Sasuke pulled to sword from the sheath fully, and swiped it across his chest. He flew back, astonished. Robin shot a few of his blades at Sasuke, but they just hit an invisible barrier she put up. "BEASTBOY!" cried Starfire.

Sasuke and Raven laughed. "Get up. You're fine. The power of this sword isn't to kill." Sasuke struggled to say, still laughing.

Beastboy sat up, and looked around. "But…how…" he said.

Cyborg looked over at his best pal. "How did…what…" he had the same reaction as Beastboy.

Sasuke smirked. "It's the power of the sword. Not meant to kill. It's meant to heal, given to Sesshomaru by his father. The sword is called the Ten Sega." She finished. She tried to put it as simply as possible. "It was made from the tooth of his father, same father as Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked really bothered. Possibly by the clothes she was wearing, but by the explanation. He wasn't proud to have Sesshomaru as a brother. "By the way, did I mention the man who made his sword made Inuyasha's Tet Seiga, was the same man who made Sesshomaru's Ten Sega?" Sasuke said purposely to bother Inuyasha. No one knew why, but that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha pulled out his sword. It was really long and wide, and the Titans were confused on how it could fit in that little sheath.

"Inuyasha, there is no need to use vile language." Stated lady Kaede. Inuyasha ignored her.

"I think you're over reacting a little." Assumed Robin.

"Yeah, no kidding. Sit, boy." Shouted Kagome. Inuyasha took a face plant and everyone laughed, except Raven, who just smiled. The power of the beads around his neck was over-powering him once more.

"Chill, Inuyasha. It's not my fault you have an enormous grudge against your brother." She managed to get out, while still laughing, with tears rolling down her face.

Inuyasha growled at Sasuke, and put his face back in the ground. "Get up, Inuyasha. Everyone's laughing at you." Kagome angrily said. "You always make the scene in front of people." She walked off, into the hut where Kaede lay, napping.

End Chapter 7

Chapter 8- Ravens Alliance with the Enemy

Raven thought it would be a good idea to catch up on some reading, a few hours later. She asked Lady Kaede if she had owned any spell books. When she got the wrong answer, she headed towards the woods, hoping of finding a village that was dark enough to have spell books. She soon found herself very lost. She had only been gone a few hours, so she wasn't worried about the others. She continued on.

Suddenly, a figure of great speed came from ahead. Raven attempted to find a place to get out of the way, not wanting to get in the way of the miniature tornado heading her way. She was too late. Preparing for the blow, she covered her face with her cape, but felt nothing.

"What is your problem, demon? Am I to fast for you?" A deep voice said.

Raven slowly lowered her cape. She was really getting tired of people mistaking her for a demon, though Beastboy thought she acted the part. "Demon…? What are you then? A wolf…?" She stated coldly.

The demon laughed. "A wolf Demon, actually. Have you seen a girl about a foot taller than you," Raven flinched. She hated how people made fun of her height. "And strange clothing, named Kagome?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Sure. Just over yonder hill, and take a left." She pointed through a rough area of trees, in an overly happy voice. Honestly, she didn't know where she was pointing him. If she knew that, she wouldn't be lost.

"I wonder where Raven went. She said something about catching up on her reading, but I can't find her." Beastboy said, pacing back and forth on the wooden floor of the hut.

Inuyasha grunted. "What a shame. We got rid of the creepy one."

"Hey. Raven isn't like that, ok? She just has…family problems?" Beastboy asked himself. He remembered Ravens evil father, and his encounter with the demon.

"Inuyasha, must you be so rude to our guests?" Lady Kaede scolded.

Miroku looked up. "Actually, may I say, old Kaede, they are actually permanent residents until Naraku is defeated. One must realize that Sasuke will continue having terrible visions until the curse is lifted." Sasuke jerked up, wide eyed, giving Miroku a look of 'too much information'.

Robin looked at Miroku. "What curse?" He asked. Sasuke slapped her head in shame.

"Well, about a year ago, while Inuyasha was very close to finally destroying Naraku, Naraku had a dark priestess placing a curse on Sasuke." Miroku began. The Titans listened curiously. Miroku continued. "After all, Naraku knew Sasuke was the strongest of all of us. She has the largest ability advantage over all of us, including me."

Sasuke rolled her eyes, knowing it was true. She began to secretly shake her fist at him. He flinched. "And uh, well, that's all I remember." He wiped his forehead in relief.

Beastboy stopped pacing, and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke felt slightly claustrophobic in between him and Sango, but next to Beastboy she didn't mind. Sasuke grabbed his hand, and held it tight. _Come with me to the old tree._ Sasuke's voice rand through Beastboy's head. He questioned this comment.

Sasuke headed for the straw exit. "Sasuke, may I ask where you are going?" Asked Starfire.

"Not really. Thanks for caring though." Sasuke said quickly, almost running out the door.

_It's obvious she knows I'm hitting on her. Why don't I have the courage to ask her out? Jeez, what a dufus I am._ Thought Beastboy, nearly slapping himself in the head. "Uh, I….have to go to do this thing…with the villagers…with a certain animal form…er, I'll be right back." He stated, stumbling out the door.

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure…" he announced quietly, causing a roar of giggling in the hut.

Sasuke sat on the very top branch, staring at the sky, deep in thought. Beastboy walked up, turning into the appropriate form for the event, knowing it was going to be one. He sat next to Sasuke. She came out of her trance, and looked at Beastboy, smirking. "You like me, don't you?" These words totally surprised Beastboy, even though he saw it coming.

He looked down, with a bright red face. "I…uh…"

Sasuke grabbed his hand, and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind." She whispered. The sun in front of them slowly set. _What a perfect moment_. Sasuke thought. They stayed in the tree for hours. "Hey, do you want to see something strange?" Beastboy nodded. Sasuke figured out that it was the night of the new moon. She also wanted to get Inuyasha really angry at her.

Raven continued her journey deeper into the dark forest. "So, It's Raven is it?" echoed a deep voice that traveled all around her. "You are most certainly a dark demon." He continued.

Raven spun around, looking for the source of the sound. "I am no demon. I am a…extraterrestrial from the planet Azurath. What do you want?" she said calmly, keeping her emotions locked inside.

A gorilla figure came from above. Raven recognized him from Sasuke's visions. "I know you. You're Naraku, the evil demon who forced Kikyo to pin Inuyasha to a tree, but it wasn't Inuyasha that hurt her. It was you!" All of this information spilled out._ Looks like all that meditating paid off._ She thought.

"Ah. So you are able to read minds. That will definitely come in handy." He said, stepping closer. "Join me and I'll be sure you are more powerful than Sasuke." Naraku grinned under his mask. "Or I'll do it the hard way."

Raven stepped back. "I may be dark, but not evil. I'm with the Titans, you know, Super heroes of our time. Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" She began to yell, her dangerous emotions seeping out, turning the usually dark, mistaken girl into an evil demon.

Inuyasha, a now raven haired human, spun around to see Beastboy and Sasuke. "Dude, what a neat trick! How did you get rid of the ears?" Asked Beastboy, noticing he was human, not a demon.

"Back off." He scolded. Sasuke sighed. Inuyasha looked back at her and gave her a look of hate. Sasuke did as he said, and backed off.

As she did, Inuyasha face went calm, and sort of sad. _She hates me. There's no way she'll ever like me as a friend. Or more…" _Sasuke went wide eyed. Her face was in shock. She wasn't even moving. She was just staring at Inuyasha.

Sasuke sat against the wall, racking her brain for reasons of his thought. She looked at Kagome and sighed. "What's up, Sasuke? You look like you just found out someone has always had a crush on you or somethin'." Cyborg asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke looked up. "I Think I just did." She whispered. Inuyasha jerked up, but didn't look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away. She was happy, yet sad. Inuyasha had treated her like dirt ever since the incident.

Moments after the embarrassing moment for Inuyasha, Sasuke had a weird feeling. The same one she had in her room with Beastboy and Starfire. "Uh, guys? I know that look." Beastboy stated, staring at Sasuke. _What's taking so long?_ She asked herself.

"AHH!" Sasuke shouted. She couldn't hold it back. It was coming, and everyone was going to see.

_ Sasuke, you have a new enemy…Raven… _Ravens name dragged on, as Sasuke stared at the image in her head of Raven levitating next to Naraku.

As soon as the Image in their heads was gone, everyone glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke, that wasn't a vision. That was a message. You're friend is one of his minions!" Sango stated. Sasuke wasn't surprised.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She asked, sarcastically. She got up and flew out of the hut. She was closely followed by Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the Titans.

"Aren't you going to go too, old woman?" asked Inuyasha. She shook her head. "Why is Sasuke always silent about where she's going, what she's doing, where she's been, or who she is?" Inuyasha asked, looking out the window.

Kaede laughed. "She is one mysterious girl, isn't she? It is probably because her lack of friendship."

Inuyasha grunted. "I don't understand. She has us, and her new friends from America."

Kaede nodded in agreement, and then became lost in thought. "Inuyasha, do ye enjoy Sasuke's company?" She asked. Inuyasha cocked an eye brow and nodded. "You will be able to join your friends soon." She finished.

Sasuke came upon a barrier, and became frustrated. "We need Inuyasha to break the barrier." She said, turning around. "I can't stand this happening to people. Not like this… because it has happened to me." She turned around in shame, and hesitated. She began to bang on the Barrier with her fists.

Beastboy put his hand on her shoulder, and pulled her back, but only to see tears running down her dirty face. "Let's wait then. It won't do much good trying to break it." Robin said. Everyone walked away, wondering when sunrise would come.

Beastboy and Sasuke stayed behind. Sasuke's fist still burned on the Barrier. Pain soared through her arms. The Barrier was burning her skin. Beastboy pulled her away from the barrier, and leaned her against an old tree; Sasuke knelt down on her knees, staring at the sides of her hands in pain. Nothing was said between the two. When most of the pain had gone, Sasuke gave a big hug to Beastboy, who was caught by surprise. Beastboy hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." Whispered Sasuke, tears still running down her face.

They soon became separated, but there faces only reached three inches apart. They both knew what was going to happen next. "I love you, Beastboy." Whispered Sasuke. Soon they became deepened in a kiss.

"Sasuke…why are you and Beastboy joining lips?" Starfire asked, giggling. "You two friends look cute together." Beastboy leapt back, smacking his head against the tree. Sasuke slapped her head once more. There faces went red.

"I was just checking to make sure her breath was fresh…" Beastboy stuttered. He had never felt his face burn as much as it did.

Sunrise had come, and Inuyasha was already preparing to leave. Lady Kaede was still asleep. Today, Inuyasha had his mind set on Sasuke, and he didn't like it. He continuously told himself to set his mind to killing Naraku, but after yesterday, all he could think about was his embarrassing incident with Sasuke.

After he had left the hut, he began to run, straight towards Kagome's scent. _Today…_ He thought. _Today's the day I will kill Naraku._ He was now sprinting, as his adrenaline began to rise.

Sasuke stared at the barrier, waiting Inuyasha's arrival. She felt yet another hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. I had to kiss Inuyasha to get him out of a full demon state once and in front of everyone too!" Kagome said, shaking at her horrible memory.

"I guess that that could be the same scenario." Sasuke replied. She looked back at Beastboy, who was avoiding her now. "But we only just met about a week ago. It's not the same." She replied, lowering her head.

"Glad to see you waitin' for me!" Shouted Inuyasha, carrying his sword over his shoulder.

Sasuke slumped. "Finally! Let's get this over with." She complained. Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust. Sasuke rolled her eyes.

With one slash, a hole was cut in the barrier, and Inuyasha darted inside, determined to kill Naraku. "Inuyasha, I know you probably don't care, but I have a feeling that Sasuke is going through a depression." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I know."

Robin and Cyborg walked behind Inuyasha and Kagome. "They are probably right, you know. She was cheerful before, when I monitored her." Robin whispered.

Sasuke crossed her arms slightly and almost began to cry. She thought it was a good thing nobody noticed. "Look!" Miroku shouted. Everyone's attention went to the left. "There they are!" Naraku and Raven stood next to each other, with their hoods down. Without warning, Inuyasha went flying at them, with his sword ready to kill.

"Inuyasha, it's not them." Sasuke said. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. She had read their minds. "They're demon puppets."

"She's right. I have a bad feeling about this." Miroku prepared himself for the worst. Robin got some of his blades ready. Beastboy transformed into a leopard. Sasuke began to concentrate for demon oras.

A small wind blew through Sasuke's hair. The wind turned into a gust, then a hurricane. Inuyasha sighed. "Didn't we just see you yesterday?" Inuyasha shouted over the loud gust.

Kagura laughed. "You know me too well. Dance of Blades!" She shouted waving her fan, which created large blades to come straight toward Sasuke. Sasuke lifted her hand, causing the wind blades to hit an invisible wall. Sasuke uprooted a nearby tree from the ground. Starfire began to shoot small globes of dangerous energy at Kagura. A small figure came from behind Kagura and allowed Starfire's attack to be sucked into her mirror. Sasuke finally tossed the tree, but that was also caught by the mirror.

"Do I ever hate that mirror." Inuyasha whispered. "Wind scar!" he shouted, and a gigantic row of blades shot from Inuyasha's Sword. Kagura smirked, and pulled a feather from her hair. Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, and stepped back in shock. With a small smoke bomb, Kagura and Kanna (The little girl) were up in the air.

Kagome lowered her arrow. "That was pointless." She said.

"Not completely." Sasuke looked around at the confused faces. Even Shippo jumped on her shoulder, wondering what happened. "She told me I was next." She shrugged. "Not going to happen." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"We're not going to let anything happed to you. Right guys?" Robin looked at his Titan friends. They also nodded.

Sasuke looked over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want her to get hurt, nor did he want to show it. He forgot about his pride. "I'm in on this thing too."

It was Sasuke's turn to nod. She looked down at her clothing. "I need to take a bath." She began to giggle.

"I agree" Sango said, looking at her almost brown Kimono.

"I need one too. Would you like to join us, Starfire?" Kagome asked Starfire. She nodded.

"I know of a **private** bathhouse in a nearby village." Sasuke strained the word 'private'. Miroku rubbed the back of his head. Inuyasha slapped it.

"That's ok. I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to keep Miroku in line.

* * *

"That's ok. I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to keep Miroku in line."


End file.
